


Celebrity Slumber Party

by Neolime69



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Female Solo, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Kim has a day off and a house to herself





	Celebrity Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bwm1013](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bwm1013).



> Disclaimer: The world and characters in this story are taken from the TV show: "Kim Possible" and are the trademark property of Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle and Disney Television Animation. I do not have any claim of ownership over the world of "Kim Possible" or its characters, including Kim Possible and Britina. This is a work of fiction and in no way is this work canon. This story was created to entertain and is in no way an official story line. I wish to thank Mr. Schooley and Mr. McCorkle, without their pioneering work, this story would not exist.

Kim opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, light filled the room around her. She gave a long yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, ahead of her was another day of nothingness. Somehow, someone thought it was a great idea to cherry-bomb the school toilets. At first, Kim agreed with how great of an idea it was, but a week alone in the possible house was enough to change her mind. Kim got out of bed, straightened her pajamas and walked over to the calendar in the hallway, she took a marker and crossed of Sunday. “Good morning Monday, hope you’ll be more interesting…” and with that, she made her way to the kitchen.

“I have no idea who cherry-bombed the school but for the life of me, they couldn’t have picked a worst time to do it...” Kim said to herself as memories of her family filled the silence that lingered in the house. “Only 6 more days until everyone comes back from the Rocket Science Convention.” She counted the days on her fingers in despair.

As she prepared breakfast, an idea popped to Kim’s head, “I know, I’ll find out who used the cherry bomb!”

She looked around and found her Kimmunicator, it was on the counter where she left it last night. She switched it on and called Wade. It was a long wait but finally, he picked up. “Kim, can’t talk!” He whispered.

For a moment, Kim thought Wade was under attack, “Wade, is everything okay?”

“I’m… I’m grounded… my mom can’t see me talking to you.” Wade whispered before finishing the call.

“No big deal,” Kim said to herself, “I can do this with Ron.” She made the call, Ron answered quickly.

“KP?” He shouted into the phone, there was no picture on the screen.

“Ron, I need you to help me on a mission,”

“Oh,” he sounded a little troubled, “Sorry KP, no can do… I’m with Felix here, don’t you remember? We offered you come camping with us.”

“Well…” Kim had to admit her boredom was not so important as to stress Ron and Felix, “You two have fun.” Kim gave a fake smile and hung up.

“This is weird, am I the only one who has free time in the world?” Kim felt frustrated, it was then that Monique popped to her mind and she made the call, “This will work for sure.”

“So Kim, how is your week of going?” Monique’s voice filled the empty room.

“Oh, great… I think… Want to come over Monique? We can go shopping or just for a walk,” Kim tried desperately, “Please…” She finished with a big smile.

“Sounds like it’s not so great, lonely?” Monique wondered, “Better try Ron.”

“He’s camping with Felix… I can’t go there.”

“Got that right Kim. What about Wade?” she wondered.

“Grounded…” Kim’s voice was truly depressed.

“Well that’s strange, so is Tara.”

“So, will you come, Monique?” Kim almost begged.

“I can’t, working double shifts at Club Banana, sorry Kim. Maybe try Bonnie?” Monique tried the unlikeliest of options.

“I would rather go on a date with Shego…” Kim retorted with anger.

“Well, enjoy your date with Shego Kim, I have to get back to work.” And with that Monique ended the call.

Kim wandered around the house, still in her pajamas. How did she end up alone? What can she do now, she felt like crying... She walked to the living room and looked at the photos of her family. “Please come back…” She whispered.

Kim was at the end of her rope, fresh out of ideas when her mind made the connection, “I can call her, I can call mom!” Kim rushed to her room and picked up her kimmunicator, calling Ann Possible.

“Hi dear, how is your day going?” Ann’s voice sounded.

“Amm... Okay, I guess...” Kim sounded as depressed as she was, “I feel so lonely mom.”

“Oh, Kimmy, what about meeting friends, they always cheer you up.” She offered.

“I tried, but no one is available, I don’t know what to do… Ron is camping, Monique is working, seems everyone has something to do but me…”

“Oh, honey, don’t give up like that, we are the Possibles, you can’t give up.” Ann tried to cheer her daughter, “What about Britina? Maybe you should try inviting her over?”

“I don’t believe she’ll have the time mom, she’s a superstar you know…” Kim said as she feared another refusal.

“What have you got to lose dear? The way things stand right now, you will spend the day alone, might as well give it a go…”

“You’re right mom,” Kim accepted the truth her mother expressed, “I’ll call her, thank you.”

“Try and enjoy your time Kim we’ll be back in six days.” Ann ended the call.

While Kim decided she was going to talk with Britina, she also realized that there was no chance she is going to do it in her pajamas. She looked at her wardrobe and decided to wear something simple, a blue t-shirt and black jeans will get the job done.

Kim opened the Kimmunicator and made the call, Britina appears on the screen.

“Hi Kim, how are you and your friend?” she asked, “do you need a ride to a mission?”

“Hi Britina, I’m fine, and so is Ron. As much as I would love that I don’t really need a ride, thank you.” Kim answered politely, “Listen Britina… I know you’re busy, I really don’t want to bother you…”

“What is it, Kim? I owe you so much with everything you did for me. Tell me, how can I help you?” She pressed.

“Well, I was wondering… Would you be interested in coming over to visit me?” Kim offered and felt it important to add, “but no pressure, only if you have time, plea-”

“Kim Possible,” Britina interrupted her, “there’s no need to go so far, I would love coming over to meet you.”

“Ohh… I see,” Kim said in a depressed voice, “but you’re busy, I understand.”

“No Kim, no buts, I would really love coming over.“ Britina said with a smile.

“You’ll come? Oh my god!” Kim felt a jolt of joy rushing through her body “When?”

“I think I’ll be over at 3:00 tomorrow.” she paused for a moment, “Kim… would it be okay to bring two friends of mine?”

“Yea, sure,” Kim agreed, she was so happy not to be alone any more that she didn’t even care to ask who Britina’s friends are.

“Great,” Britina concluded, “see you tomorrow.”

Kim closed the Kimmunicator and screamed with joy. The thought of having Britina… The Britina, in her home. she felt like her heart was about to explode with excitement. Through the rush Kim felt amazing, she couldn’t help but do a double backflip as she screamed her heart out with happiness, making a perfect landing.

“I… I have to get ready…” The realization struck her, “I have to get ready right now!”

Kim dropped the device on the floor and ran upstairs, every other step accompanied by a giggle or a yelp of joy. She stormed into her room, jumped over the bed and landed before the full body mirror. Her attire made Kim’s jaw drop.

“I… I was going to wear this?” shock clear in her voice, “I can’t… No way I am welcoming Britina with this disgusting piece of cloth.” The girl protested, she walked over to the closet and started looking around.

“Too big... Too yellow... Too shiny...” Kim said as she grabbed a dress and examined it, one by one, all the dresses were disqualified and tossed aside. After a long time, Kim popped out of the closet with two dresses that might, just might, be adequate for Britina’s visit.

One was a long, black dress with a low cut and deep cleavage, not that Kim had much to fill the cleavage with. The other, a more modest pink dress that reached the floor. Kim thought to herself for a moment, “Which one? why does it never boil down to one? The pink is really nice, I love the way would sit on me… but the Black one, no way Britina can compete with that… Why the heck am I competing with Britina? She’s a star... Do I want to take her on?” And with the realization that Kim didn’t want to start a fashion war with Britina, the black dress was tossed aside with the remainder of the cloths.

“Okay, hoping it fits…” Kim whispered as she placed the pink dress carefully on the bed. She walked over and started to undress. First, she unbuttoned her black jeans, they were really comfortable but, just like her shirt, were not acceptable when meeting someone like Britina. With the fly unzipped, the jeans slid to the floor, revealing Kim’s athletic legs, they were smooth and shiny. Kim’s panty, mostly covered by the bottom of her shirt, was pink. Kim thought this made her look attractive with the shirt on, she lingered before the mirror for a moment, “Wonder if other girls look at their bodies the way I do now…” She changed a few poses, “Focus Kim!” she stopped herself, “we have to get dressed.”

With those words Kim’s delicate hands reached for her shirt and pulled it off, revealing her slim, pale body, she was wearing a pink bra to match the panty. She looked at herself in the mirror once more, “I bet half the boys in the school would die to see me like this. I think the dress would fit, I don’t believe I grew so much…”

Kim turned around and pulled the hanger out of the dress, the fabric felt almost mesmerizing in her hand. She peeled the dress up until she reached the top, she placed her right hand through the sleeve hole and her head slid in perfectly as well, lastly, her left hand also fitted.

“Moment of truth,” Kim said as she let go of the folded fabric and gave control over it to gravity. The dress cascaded down Kim’s features and stopped an inch above the floor, hiding Kim’s feet. Kim looked down at her body, the dress seemed to fit perfectly, it hugged her developing breasts and wide hips. With a quick step, Kim started spinning in place, the edges of her dress flying around, exposing her legs up to the knees. she came to a sudden stop in front of the mirror.

With her head still spinning, Kim noticed the supermodel in pink that reflected back at her. In Kim’s eyes the girl looked marvellous, she was an effigy of beauty. “Is that me?” Kim asked for a moment as the world around her stopped spinning. Kim approached the mirror, it was her, she gasped, and the figure gasped with her. “I think I can compete with Britina in this dress… I hope she will like it…” Kim mumbled to herself, “But what if she doesn’t? what if I hurt her feelings by stealing the show?”

Kim felt the pressure build up in her body, was she doing the right thing dressing like that? Should she pick something else? Thoughts started filling her head, and the room around her felt like an oven, she was burning up.

“Breath Kim, breath,” she said to herself as she understood she was experiencing a panic attack. She galloped air and kept it deep in her lungs for three seconds before releasing it in a gasp. Kim repeated the process again and again. Slowly, she felt her anxiety ebb down as the room became cooler, Kim closed her eyes shut to maintain her focus.

Her world was darkness, a void of deep breathing. In and out the air went, Kim was alone in her head.

“Hi Kim, are you okay?” Came a voice, it was Britina.

“Britina? what are you doing here?” Kim wondered, not expecting to see anyone in her void.

“I came here for you Kim,” Britina said as she approached, “You know I like you…”

“Well… haha… I like you too Britina.” Kim admitted as she stood face to face with the superstar.

“No, Kim, you don’t understand, I don’t just like you… I like like you” Britina said.

“I’m sorry Brit-” Kim started but could not finish her sentence. Britina wrapped her arms around Kim’s neck and brought her in for a passion-filled kiss. It lasted a moment, then two… Britina’s lips were soft and warm, her breath a tempting cotton candy. Kim never kissed a girl before, Britina’s tongue danced around Kim’s as the kiss stretched on for an eternity.

Kim didn’t want it to stop, it was so pleasant, she felt Britina’s soft hand slide down her back. Slowly, she made her way to Kim’s ass and gave it a gentle squeeze, making Kim moan while still kissing. Next, the hand went around, it rested for a brief moment on Kim’s flat abdomen before slipping between her legs.

Kim opened her eyes with amazement to look at the superstar lover she just discovered... She was back in her room, in the dress, alone… “Britina, I… I…” Kim whispered, “I wish we could do that tomorrow…”

Kim felt confused with her daydream, she thought about boys in an intimate fashion in the past, but this was the first time she thought about a girl in that way, and of all girls… “Why did it have to be Britina?” She wondered to herself. Kim was in tune with her body, she always listened to her needs, and this need was new, a need for Britina.

Kim gasped with pleasure, it was an electrifying feeling that generated from her nipple and rushed through her very soul, it took her a moment to understand what was happening. She noticed her hand, playing with her left nipple through the pink dress, she quickly pulled her hand away. Kim touched herself before, like any other teen girl, she knew her body inside and out… But this was different, Kim never thought Britina would give her those feelings.

“What am I thinking?” She spoke to the empty room, “It’s… It’s Britina… My friend… But it felt so good…” A confused Kim tried to resist, she fought her desire with all her might. She knew it was a losing battle when another jolt sparked in her mind, again her hand played with her nipple through the dress, “Oh, okay! You Win.” She accepted the upcoming events with a frustrated voice, while her mind was screaming with joy.

Kim looked at herself in the mirror, the dress sat on her perfectly except for her nipples. Even with this slight enticement, both of Kim’s nipples were erect, poking visibly through the fabric. She took her other hand and started playing with her right breast, groping and caressing it gently. This alone almost overwhelmed Kim as she felt her mind lose connection with the world around her. Britina was there again, pinching her breast gently while the other nipple was in her mouth, she sucked in it with excitement. It went on and on for an eternity, each tiny movement translated into a tidal wave in Kim’s mind, she drifted deeper and deeper, accepting the truth… Kim possible is attracted to Britina.

She opened her eyes again. Kim was standing back in her room alone, her breath uneven with excitement, “I wonder if Britina is as attracted to me as I am to her right now.” Kim knew things are going to get hotter very soon, she decided it was a great idea to put the dress aside. She unclipped the dress and lingered for a minute, savouring the thought of what’s to come. she released her hand and the garment fell down, leaving Kim in her pink bra and panty, the dress resting on the floor at her feet.

“I think this would help Britina see things from my point of view,” Kim said as she examined her body in the mirror. She had no doubt she was attractive, she just hoped she was attractive enough to pull her love interest in. Kim closed her eyes again and sure enough, Britina was there too. she made her way to Kim, each step diligent and focused on a single goal Kim couldn’t understand. As the blonde reached Kim she wasted no time, she pulled her in for a passionate kiss and sent her hand down, it pressed on the nether regions, right between her legs.

The single jolt was more powerful than anything Kim experienced while playing with her nipples, not even combined, “Ahhh…” She moaned deeply, enjoying the sensation. She opened her eyes again, back in her room with the house all to herself. Kim’s hand was playing with her panty, rubbing between her thighs. 

Deliberately, Kim reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground as well. Her pale breasts exposed, only a B cup yet, they brought her so much pleasure, she cupped them, “You two are amazing.” She complimented them with a nice squeeze.

Next, she reached down and grabbed the panties by the waistline and pulled them down, revealing her love triangle. She made sure to keep it shaved for about a year now, her own magic box. That is what her mother told her it was called when she was growing up, it was a magic box because you place a little seed inside and when magic happens you get a baby, since that day, Kim called it her magic box, the name fitted even more when she grew and learned of her sexuality.

Kim walked over to the bed, her body exposed for anyone lucky enough to see her in all her glory. She sat down on the soft mattress and took a deep breath. “Oh, Britina, I hope you’ll be on board tomorrow… I can’t wait for your touch.”

And with that Kim let her body fall back, she wanted to enjoy the occasion. Kim decided there was no rush and started playing with her breasts, letting the feeling wash over her, she caressed and patted the mounds as the wobbled gently under each touch. Kim’s brain was washed with bliss again and again as one hand drifted down to her flat stomach. She wanted to play but her body knew better… The hand slipped farther down until it hovered over her magic box. “Please, Britina, do it, touch me!” Kim begged to an empty room that started to feel up with the girl’s moans.

Her hand reached for her inner thigh, lavishing the soft skin, noticing the slight moisture her pussy started producing. “No, please, Britina…” She whimpered again, “Please, let me have you!” Kim asked, her very soul tormented by her wish for Britina’s touch. Kim’s hand started the descent down her thigh, it felt like ages went by, and then…

A single finger touched Kim’s outer lips, gently spreading them open. She felt the cool air of the room on her exposed clit. The pink nub was begging to be touched, and Kim was more than ready to entertain. She ran her index finger over the wet clit, the result was immediate, electricity fired through her body. She slid her finger deep into the love tunnel, understanding she just went down a slippery slope. Her thumb playing with her clit as she felt around and touched all the right places.

“God, Britina, you’re so good, I’m…” Kim cried out, her body shaking with ecstasy, she was on the verge. One hand played with her breasts, pinching and pulling, the other playing with her magic box. Kim felt so aroused that another finger slipped in with ease, followed by another, Kim was at the peak of her sexual experience.

“Britina…” She panted, gasping for air, “Please, you’re so good, I’m… I’m going to…”

And with that Kim pushed herself over the edge. Her body locked up with the overflow of emotions and pleasure. She screamed her heart out as tsunami waves flooded her consciousness and stripped her of any sensation other than the immense satisfaction Britina will give her tomorrow. Kim felt her body, it was convulsing and pulsating in a futile attempt to stop the onslaught that was wrecking it. In the midst of it all, Kim felt her pussy, gripping tightly on her fingers, attempting to crush them with its contraction, as if saying: You will not leave until I am satisfied! Kim knew she had no chance resisting, with a gasp and a moan she gave in, riding the gargantuan orgasm her body experienced.

“Wow… Britina…” Kim mumbled as her orgasm slowly subsided, she took deep long breaths to try and calm herself. Now and then a pulse generated from her body, making a moan or a gasp escape her lips as a little more pleasure shook her fragile body.

Kim was exhausted, her body spoiled. Somehow, the Kimmunicator found its way to the bed, right next to Kim. She grabbed it and opened a video. It was Barney, her favourite cartoon. Kim felt a deep slumber covering her body as she watched the purple dinosaur with a smile on her face.


End file.
